The Forgotten Girl
by 23a
Summary: So, Hook and Milah have a child while they are living together - a daughter. When Rumple challenges Hook to a duel, they realize their child is unsafe and drop her off in the Land Without Magic. They drink a potion to forget about her. She goes to Neverland, where, years later, she sees her father there to rescue Henry. She stows away on Hook's ship and arrives in Storybrooke.
1. Elizabeth

_"Milah?", he asked, concerned. "What is it?"_

_"I - I think I'm pregnant."_

_"What? You're..."_

_"Yes, Killian, I am."_

_"So, what do we do about it?"_

_"Um... nothing?"_

_"Nothing?"_

_"What's wrong with us having a child?"_

_"We're pirates. Living at sea. That is _no _way to raise a child."_

_"It'll be fine."_

_"If you say so."_

I sighed. I was _so _sick of these dreams? flashbacks? memories? I have no idea what they are. It's always my parents. Their lives. I'd finally gotten to the point where I was at least a _thought_. I hadn't seen my Mama or my Papa in over a hundred years. Yes, a hundred years. I lived in Neverland. Time stands still there. It's not a very fun place. More of a prison. Pan wouldn't let us leave. The only person I ever spoke to was Wendy, the only other girl on the island. And she was in a cage, as Pan's prisoner. All my attempts to break her out had failed. I hate Neverland. I didn't go there by choice. Not really. It was because of Charlotte. I went there for her. Suddenly, through the bushes, I saw something. I looked out and gasped. It was my Papa. I went out to meet him.

"Hello", I said cheerfully. I expected him to be shocked. Instead he looked confused.

"Hello...", he said, "Who are you?" I felt like slapping him in the face. My own father didn't remember me. Maybe this had something to do with that dark sorcerer... maybe he wiped his memory... whatever. Clearly, I needed a new approach. I decided to go to sleep. That way, I'd have more visions. Then I'd know more. I closed my eyes. This time, Mama was already visibly pregnant.

_"Milah."_

_"Yes, Killian?"_

_"What should we name our child?"_

_"Hmm... Well, if it's a boy, we'll name him after you, and if it's a girl..."_

_"Elizabeth."_

_"What?"_

_"We should name her Elizabeth."_


	2. A Proposal

_"Killian?"_

_"Yes, Milah?"_

_"It-it's coming. The baby"_

_"It is?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Um... so, what should I do?"_

_Milah sighed. "Just... stand over there."_

I can't even begin to describe what it's like watching yourself be born. I'm just going to skip to twenty minutes later.

_"It's a girl."_

_"Yes. Elizabeth."_

_"She's beautiful. She looks just like you."_

_Milah smiled. "Thank you. So... how do we raise her?"_

_"I don't know! Having her was your idea!"_

_"I guess she'll be a pirate girl."_

_"I guess she will."_

I'd been spending nearly all my time sleeping, trying to find the vision that would tell me why my Papa didn't remember me. And why he only had one hand. I vaguely wanted to know that too. Suddenely, a strange noise came through the woods. I looked. It was Pan.

"Hello, Peter", I said.

"Elizabeth", he replied.

"What are you doing here? You promised I could live here undisturbed. Why break an almost century long vow?"

"Elizabeth, do you know what's going on in Neverland right now?"

"Well, no, but the fact that I saw my father makes me think it's pretty complicated."

"Elizabeth, I'm dying."

"Good riddance."

"There is a way to save me."

"Not interested."

"I need the heart of the truest believer. His name is Henry."

"Henry?"

"Yes. He's my great-grandson."

"What?"

"My son. Did I tell you about him?"

"Vaguely. Rumpelstiltskin, right?"

"Yes. His son had a son, who is Henry."

"And who is Rumpelstiltskin's son?"

"Baelfire." I'd heard the name - Wendy had told me all about Bae, and how he came to Neverland to save her and her brothers. Pretty similar to what I did for Charlotte, actually.

"Bae? He's alive?"

"He is. Henry's mother, Emma, is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. His adoptive mother is Regina. The four of them, along with my son, are in Neverland looking for Henry. They want to save him."

"And my father... he's with them?"

"Yes."

"Great. Why doesn't he remember me?"

"No idea."

"Where's my mother?"

"Elizabeth, there's something you should know about Milah."

"What?"

"Before she ran away to be with your father, she was married. To Rumpelstiltskin. And... she's Baelfire's mother."

"What?"

"She's Bae's mother."

"Wow."

"Yes. But that's all beside the point. The point is, I need Henry's heart to absorb all the magic in Neverland. It will save me. I will be immortal."

"And Henry?"

"Oh, he will die", Pan said, as though this was a trivial little detail.

"You are _truly _evil. What do you need me for?"

"I need you to sing, Elizabeth."

"Sing?" My voice was enchanted, and drew people from miles around. I rarely sung, because I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Elizabeth, you are not only a beautiful singer, but a beautiful girl. Your beauty will make Henry listen."

"Trying flattery now, are we?"

"Elizabeth. Once he comes, convince him to give me his heart. Leave out the part about him dying."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I will let you off this island." Pan knew me. He knew what I wanted more than almost anything else in the world - to leave Neverland. But I wasn't going to kill my Mama's grandson. Or anyone, for that matter.

"I will _never _help you", I said, determined.

"Fine", he said, "Then you'll be stuck here forever."


	3. Henry

I spent days thinking about it. I knew I'd made the right choice, saying no to Pan's proposal. But I really wanted to go home... I came up with a plan. A plan that would get me home, but wouldn't kill Henry. In fact, I was going to try and save him.

...

I needed a song. I thought about it for a while, then decided to use one my Mama sang to me when she would put me to bed when I was little. I sang the first verse. There were more verses, but I barely remembered them and had no interest in digging up painful memories. But it was enough. Henry came.

"Who - who are you?", he asked.

"I am Elizabeth."

"You have a beautiful voice", he said.

"Thank you." I switched gears. "Henry. Pan is going to tell you to do something. Don't do it. You'll die."

"What?"

"He wants you to give him your heart. Just promise me you won't do it."

"Um... I... uh -"

Just then, someone came through the woods. It was Felix, that annoying boy.

"Don't believe her Henry. She's a siren."

"Don't they live in water?"

"Not in Neverland."

"I didn't know they even existed in Neverland."

"Well, now you do." They left. I sighed. So much for my plan. I decided they didn't need me; they'd save Henry on their own. I'd just sneak onto their ship afterward and go to that place. What was it called again? Storybrooke?


	4. My Little Pirate

_"Papa, Papa!"_

_"What, Elizabeth?"_

_"Can you teach me how to fight with a sword?"_

_"Elizabeth, you're only 4!"_

_"So? I'm not afraid!"_

_"You might hurt yourself."_

_"No I won't!" At that moment, Mama walked up._

_"What now, Elizabeth?"_

_"Papa won't teach me how to swordfight!"_

_"You're too young!"_

_"Am not!" They looked at each other. Finally, they looked down at me._

_"Okay. But you're using a toy sword!" I pouted. _

_"OK" _

_We swordfought for a while. After 10 minutes, I knocked the sword out of his hand. _

_"Well, I guess we have a prodigy!"_

_"I'm good?"_

_"Very good, Elizabeth", said Mama. Then Papa spoke._

_"You'll do well, my little pirate."_

My little pirate. That's what Papa called me. Before he apparanetly lost his memory of me... but how? It didn't matter how, of course, just that he needed his memories back. Progress had been made in the Henry case; despite my warning, he had given Pan his heart. I had to get on the ship before they got it back and left. As I got there, they were loading the Lost Boys on. Perfect. I used the little bit of magic I had to disguise myself as a boy. Then I was home free. (Or so I thought). That night, after we all left, I had another dream.

_"All right. But I'm not leaving our daughter alone on the ship."_

_"Killian, you can't take her down into the Enchanted Forest! It's not safe!"_

_"She can handle herself. Can't you, my little pirate?"_

_"Yeah I can!"_

_"Killian, she's only 6!"_

_"Milah -"_

_"She stays."_

_"Allright. Then you watch her."_

_"Fine."_

I remembered that moment, the moment my Papa went down to explore the Enchanted Forest. It was the last time I saw him before the moment they sent me away.

_"Milah!"_

_"What, Killian?"_

_"Remember your husband that I stole you from?"_

_"Rumple? Yeah, I remember him."_

_"Well, he's the Dark One now."_

_"What?!"_

_"What's that, Mama?"_

_"The Dark One is a very dark sorcerer."_

_"Oh."_

_"Milah, he's challenged me to a duel tomorrow."_

_"No!"_

_"Yes."_

_"But - he'll kill you!"_

_"Likely, yes."_

_"We have to protect Elizabeth."_

_"There's only one way to keep her safe."_

_"What?"_

_"We put her in the Land Without Magic."_

_"No! We can't be without her!"_

_"We have to."_

_It was then that I spoke. "Mama, Papa, I don't want to leave you!"_

_"We have to keep you safe, Elizabeth."_

_"But I'll be all alone! How is that safe?!" My father looked down at me._

_"You'll be okay, my little pirate." Mama took something off her neck - her locket._

_"Elizabeth, wear this, and we'll always be with you." I opened it. It had pictures of my Mama and my Papa. I put it on my neck._

I clutched my locket now, over a century later. I was excited. We'd arrived in Storybrooke. I'd spoken a little to Wendy the night before, telling her it was really me. She was going to go home with her brothers. As for me... well, I was home. I kept up my disguise until the chaos died down, then turned back into myself. I wasn't sure what to do now, but I knew one thing. I had to find my Papa. I had to make him remember his little pirate.


	5. If I Ever

I was getting anxious. I'd been in Storybrooke for a day now. A day too long. I'd been watching my Papa; I'd also been watching Baelfire, since he was my half brother. I wished I could tell him, but I had the distinct feeling that he might not believe me. I had to tell my Papa. He needed to remember me. I was trying to find a way to get him to remember when I noticed Bae going into Granny's. He was sitting at a booth - alone. My guess was, he was waiting for Emma. Unfortunately, Emma wasn't interested. I liked Emma; she seemed smart. She was the only one who had realized that something was off about Henry. Well, duh. Pan switched bodies with him. I couldn't even tell them, because then they'd question who I was and I couldn't tell them that either. I had no idea what to do, so I went to sleep again, hoping to find the vision that would explain why my Papa didn't remember me. I finally did.

_"Milah?" She looked at him, her eyes full of tears._

_"Yes?"_

_"Elizabeth still isn't safe."_

_"What now?"_

_"He's the Dark One, Milah. He'll find her if he ever finds out about her."_

_"What are you suggesting?"_

_"To avoid him finding out, we have to forget about her." He held up a bottle. "If we drink this, we won't remember who she is."_

_"Okay."_

_They drank. The vision dissolved. I saw my father fighting with the sorcerer, saw them go back to the ship, saw him kill Mama. And that was it. That explained everything. _

I was furious. I was absolutely furious at Rumpelstiltskin. I mentally added him to the list of people I hated. It now read:

1. Peter Pan

2. Isabella

3. Charlie

4. Rumpelstiltskin

Then again, Mama had left her family. She had done a terrible thing, and paid the price for it. And it seemed to me that Rumpelstiltskin was different now than he had been before. And he hadn't always been bad. He had _become _the Dark One. I promised myself - If I ever got that desperate, I wouldn't stoop that low. And if I ever did, I'd become darker than I'd ever thought possible.


	6. Spectator

Finally, they'd realized the truth about Pan and Henry. They were even going to switch them back - with the Black Fairy's wand. I was quite impressed, actually, when they destroyed Pan's shadow. And my Papa had risked his life... for Emma. I remembered I time when he would have done the same for me.

_"We want the girl!", the evil man had shrieked. My 3-year-old self cowered behind my Papa. _

_"You'll never have her!"_

_"Give her up, now!"_

_"Never!" My Papa threw himself at the bad men. They stabbed him, but they missed and only got him in the shoulder. _

_He drove his sword into one of their legs, and they turned and ran. He turned around and picked me up._

_"Are you okay, Elizabeth?"_

_"Yeah."_

Now, he didn't even know who I was. I followed him, watched as he went into the Dark One's shop. My Papa had forgiven him, so I did too. I watched everything, until they got frozen. I would have run out, right then and there, but Pan would make up some lie that would turn my family against me. I watched everything that happened, wishing I could stop it, but there was nothing I could do. Pan and I had cast a spell so neither one of us could harm the other. And as for stopping Rumpelstiltskin from doing what he did, the only two people who could do that were frozen and unable to say a word. I couldn't do anything. I was just a spectator. And spectators were completely and utterly useless - which is all I ever was.

I watched as Regina mentioned what the price was of stopping the curse, and I panicked. I could have gone across the town line and escaped, but then I'd never see my Papa again. Meaning I had to go back to the Enchanted Forest, a land I'd been hoping never to see again. I followed them after they used magic to get to the town line. I wished Emma and Henry didn't have to go; I knew both of them were important to my brother. Even if he didn't know I existed. I had to change that. Before I could speak a word, there was a bunch of purple smoke washing over me, and suddenly I was back... home?


	7. Homecoming-Sort of-and All New Powers

The Enchanted Forest. I had been born here, and visited a little when a was 2-3. But mostly, we'd stayed away. They said it was unsafe. And I suppose they were right. This was where it had all happened. I preferred the Land Without Magic. I wanted to go back there. Even if Charlotte wasn't there anymore. At least there were no ogres or dragons or potions or curses. Also, I'd been told that I had powers yet to be discovered. And being back here, in my homeland, well... I didn't want to know what they were.

...

About 2 weeks after we arrived, I was walking through the forest, foraging for food, when I ran into none other than... Baelfire. I inwardly cursed. Of all the people in all the world, it had to be my brother. I'd wanted to speak to my Papa first.

"Hello", he said, surprised.

"Hey", I replied.

"What are you doing in the forest on your own?", he asked.

"I could ask the same of you."

"I'm looking for someone. You?"

"I'm looking for someone too."

"Oh really? Who?"

"My Papa."

"Your..."

"Yes. My Papa. I haven't seen him in over a century."

He looked at me abruptly.

"A century? Were you in..."

"Neverland? Yes, Bae, I was."

"How - how do you know my name?"

"Wendy told me all about you. How you went to Neverland for her. It's just like what I did for Charlotte."

"Who's Charlotte?"

"Um... no one. Anyway, I'm Elizabeth."

"Well, nice to meet you, Elizabeth. Why... why do you look so familiar?"

I inwardly cursed again. I'd forgotten that I looked just like my mother... our mother. "I guess I just have one of those faces", I tried.

"No, that's not it..." He gasped. "You look just like my mother!"

I tried to keep a neutral expression, but I probably conveyed something like _Oh crap, he knows_.

"Elizabeth, what are you not telling me?"

"I'll tell you, but I wanted to talk to my Papa first."

"Who is he?"

"You'll see. Who are you looking for?"

"Belle. She disappeared... again."

"Again?"

"It's been happening all week. I'm getting worried..."

"Well, I'm a good tracker. I bet I could find her."

"Allright."

And with that, my unknowing but slightly suspicious brother and I set off to find Belle, and I wondered how the hell to keep this secret from him.

...

After a while, my tracking skills proved handy and we saw Belle chatting with another woman. Bae seemed to know her.

"Mulan..."

"Why are they talking?"

"I have no idea", Bae replied.

I figured Mulan was a member of Robin Hood's Merry Men, as I could see them just over the ridge. As for Belle... I guessed they had some sort of history. They got up. Suddenely, I had a flash - a vision. But it wasn't the past. I ran as fast as I could to Belle and yelled, "Run!"

She just looked confused, so I pushed her out of the way.

"What the -" Before Belle could finish speaking, the area where she had just been standing burst into flame. She looked at me, a terrified look in her eyes.

"How did you -"

"My guess", I replied, "Is that this is one of those 'yet to be discovered powers' that I've been told about."

"By who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Um... yes!"

"Peter Pan."

Her face turned as white as chalk. Just then, Bae came out of the forest.

"Belle!", he said, "This is Elizabeth."

"Nice - nice to meet you", she said.

"You too", I replied. I realized that Belle probably bore a strong animosity to both my parents, so it was rather awkward for me to be exchanging formalities.

"How do you know Mulan?", Bae asked.

Belle looked over at her. "Oh, she's just an old friend." Mulan smiled.

"We should get back", said Bae, "Elizabeth, you coming?"

"Of course. Like I said, I've been waiting over a century to see my Papa again. And the fact that he doesn't remember I exist is only a minor setback."

"He... what?"

"He drank a potion so he would forget about me."

"Why?"

"To keep me safe from his enemies. That's why he dropped me off in the Land Without Magic. And I'd been hoping...", I said, looking around, "Never to see this place again."

"I'm with you there", Bae said, "But who is your father?"

I sighed and looked at him. "Well, Baelfire, you'll just have to see."


	8. Papa

We arrived at the camp where everyone else was. Only then did it occur to me that my father might not believe me. I needed a plan. I didn't have one, so I just kept walking.

"Elizabeth, why won't you tell us who your father is?", asked Bae.

"Because you don't want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, yes. But I suppose you have to."

I walked up to the group of people waiting.

"Who is this?", asked Snow White.

"This is Elizabeth", said Baelfire, "I met her while I was out looking. She said she was looking for -"

"Baelfire, please be quiet."

"I go by Neal now."

"Not in the Enchanted Forest, you don't. It's not your name."

"Whatever."

I walked up to my Papa. He looked at me and a strange look came over his face.

"Why... why do you look like..."

"Milah? Because I do. Because you have to remember me."

My Papa just looked confused, but Baelfire looked at me, shocked.

"Why did you have to drink that potion to forget about me?"

"Potion... forget... I don't..."

"Papa, you have to remember me!", I said, ignoring the shocked gasps of everyone else.

"Papa? I don't have a child!"

"Yes, you do! Please remember! It's me, Elizabeth! Your little pirate?"

He just looked more confused. Then I remembered the locket. The one that had pictures of him and Mama, and a picture of me. I gave it to him.

"Remember me now?".

His face changed as he looked at it. Then he looked at me.

"Elizabeth!"

"Papa? You remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, my little pirate!"

He picked me up and swung me around.

"Papa, I'm not 6 anymore!"

"Clearly. How old are you now?"

"I'm 13"

"Oh. If you're alive, though, that means you were in -"

"Neverland. Yes, Papa, I was."

I was so happy to have my Papa back, I had forgotten about everybody else. Snow White and Prince Charming were staring at me. Everyone else was staring at my Papa. Bae was still in shock, staring at me, looking as though he hadn't blinked or moved the entire time.

"Bae? Going to unfreeze anytime soon?"

He broke out of his trance and spoke. "So... you're my..."

"Sister."

"And... he's your..."

"Papa? Yes, Bae, he is."

Every time I said the word Papa, Bae seemed to flinch a little bit. He stared at me, for a long time. After a while, Belle spoke up.

"Um, what about those _powers _of yours?"

I chuckled. "Oh, right, those."

My Papa looked at me, surprised. Regina did too.

"You have magic?", they both asked at the same time.

"Yes, I do."

"Well... how did that happen, Elizabeth?", my Papa asked.

I looked up at him. "It's kind of a long story."

**A/N: Next chapter, Elizabeth is going to tell her story. Everything will be explained, including who Charlotte is and who Isabella and Charlie (on the list of people she hates) are. So, there will not actually be any action next chapter. However, the chapter after that should be very exciting. **


	9. My Life in Between Then and Now

I fell through the portal and landed hard on the cold stone ground. I was only 6, and very scared. I started to cry. But I knew I had to stop. I had to keep going. I had to find a new life. I kept walking, but I soon realized I was in the middle of nowhere. I finally came upon a small town. I found a train station and I found a train to the nearest city. I grabbed on to the back. When it got there, I let go. I started walking. Eventually, I was too tired to continue. And then Charlotte found me. She asked me who I was, so I just told her my name was Elizabeth and left the rest out. She asked me about my family, so I said I didn't have one. It might as well be true. I didn't think I'd ever see them again. Charlotte didn't have a family either. Her parents died when she was a baby and she lived in an orphanage, but she ran away. So we became each other's family. She was like my older sister. She was 10 then, 4 years older than me. We lived together on the streets. One day, when I was 11, we ran into a girl named Isabella. She seemed nice, but one day she did something completely out of character. She used magic on me - or tried to. Charlotte hit her and she stopped. But then Charlotte knew about magic, so I told her who I really was. Isabella kept trying to kill us. Once, I asked her why. She said I stole from her. I asked what I stole. She said I stole her life. That Charlotte used to be her best friend, and I took her. But they had already stopped being friends because they got in a fight. Isabella also had a brother, named Charlie, who had taught her magic. They kept on trying to kill us, but then Isabella had a better idea. She summoned the shadow so it would take Charlotte to Neverland, where Pan would torture her eternally. But Charlotte was my family. So I went instead. I made a deal with Pan - he told the shadow it could never take Charlotte, and I would work for him. Pan agreed. After a long time, I mad another deal with him - he let me free, and taught me magic, and I would never leave the island. He said I already had a lot of magic, because I was the product of true love, and that I just needed to learn to use it. He agreed to the deal, though I didn't understand why until he asked me, a very long time later, to convince Henry to give up his heart in exchange for passage off the island. But I didn't do it. Instead, I tried to do the opposite, but it didn't work. I snuck onto the ship and went to Storybrooke. Pan also told me that I had more powers, powers yet to be discovered.


	10. Time to Die

"Elizabeth?"

"What?"

"Can you come with me for a second?"

I got slightly nervous. When the Evil Queen asks you to come talk to her, it's usually not good. But I didn't want to wake anyone else.

"Um... sure."

We walked a little ways off from the group.

"So... you have magic."

"Yes. I'm the product of true love."

"Right. But do you know how to control it?"

"A little bit."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Regina, light and dark magic work differently."

"Magic is magic."

"No, it's not."

"Fine."

We went back to sleep. Well, she did. I stayed awake, thinking. I was pretty sure I hadn't heard the end of that. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I must have, because the next morning Bae was waking me.

**...**

"Elizabeth!"

"Yes, Bae?"

"Will you come with me to get food?"

"Sure."

I smiled. I got the distinct feeling that him asking me to come with him wasn't just about the food. We walked through the forest for a while. After about 5 minutes, he started to speak.

"So... you're my sister."

"Yes. And you're my brother."

"How long have you known?", he asked

"Since Pan told me that my mother was once married to Rumpelstiltskin."

"And... how long ago was that?"

"About 30 seconds before he told me he wanted me to convince Henry to give Pan his heart."

"But you didn't do it?"

"No. I tried to convince Henry not to, but failed."

"Why did you try?"

"Because I'm not a killer."

Just then, a strange noise came out of the jungle. I turned around. A giant beast stood in our path. I knew what it was. It was a very rare type of monster.

"What the hell is that?", asked Bae.

"Um... there's not really a word for it. Let's just call it "evil", and go from there.

"How do you kill it?"

"Um... you can't."

"What?!"

"Well, there's a curse on it. Whatever you do to it, happens to you, too. So we _could _kill it, but..."

"One of us would die", Bae finished.

"Precisely."

"There has to be another way."

"There is", I said, knowing what I had to do."I'll knock it unconscious."

"What! But then you'll -"

"Yes, I will. But I'll wake up."

"Elizabeth, don't!"

But it was too late. I'd already cast the spell.

**...**

When I woke up, my Papa was standing over me.

"Papa"

"Elizabeth"

"What did I miss?"

"Well, not much. Baelfire carried you back, and since then the only notable event was one of the dwarves falling down a hill. But Regina healed him, so... nothing important."

"Oh."

"Elizabeth, when have you faced those before?"

"I haven't. But I'd read all about them."

"When?"

"When I was with Charlotte. While we were running from Isabella."

"You left some things out of your story, didn't you."

"Well, Isabella and Charlie didn't really try to kill me for something as childish as stealing their friend."

"Then why?"

"They wanted to steal my life... my magic... and use it to take over the world."

"Well, they never will. I won't let them. I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Papa."

"I think someone else wants to see you."

He left the tent, and Baelfire entered.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"Yes. They want you dead?"

"Not exactly. If I just _die_, my magic will be gone. They have to kill me for it to work."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"I suppose."

So we did, tell everyone the truth.

It was Snow White who spoke first.

"Well, we can't let them!"

"Clearly", said Regina, "But they're probably dead."

"Actually... they're immortal."

"Really?"

"But... they're not here, right? You last saw them in the Land Without Magic", said Snow.

"Yeah, but... I think they could find me."

"Yes, Elizabeth. We can."

I turned around. And indeed, it was her.

"Isabella"

**...**

"We'll kill you", said Charlie, coming up behind her.

"No you won't", said my Papa and Bae at the same time.

"Who are you?", asked Isabella.

"They're my family", I said, "And you're not going to hurt them."

"Oh, we will. Remember your other family?"

She waved her hand, and a girl appeared, bound to a chair.

"Charlotte? But... how?"

"We kept her alive. So we could torture you, so you know you'll never save her."

"Oh, but I will."

"No, Elizabeth, you won't. There's no time. There's no time for _anything_."

"Actually", I said, "There's time enough to die."

I conjured a knife. My Papa saw what I was about to do, and he screamed, "Elizabeth, no!"

But I didn't listen. These people were my family, and I was going to protect them. I picked up the knife, and I stabbed myself through the heart.


	11. Anything

No, I didn't die. Wouldn't be much of a story if I did, would there? I collapsed, and my Papa caught me.

"Elizabeth, why did you do that?", he asked me.

"To protect my family."

My Papa turned to Regina. "Can you heal her?"

"Maybe", she said, "But why should I? If she dies, then they can't steal her magic and take over the world."

"Regina!", said Snow, "It's the right thing to do."

"No", I said, "It's not. If I wanted to be healed, I wouldn't have done it in the first place. Goodbye, Papa."

And then the world went black. I heard the rest of what happened from Baelfire later.

"Regina, please", said Bae.

"Give me one reason why I should care."

"Because she's family."

"Yeah, I realize we have the most dysfunctional family tree ever. Not good enough."

"Henry would want you to."

Regina looked at him, long and hard.

"Fine", she said, "I'll try. But no guarantees."

She put her hand over me and did some magic. The wound closed up, and the bleeding stopped.

"You fixed her", said my Papa.

"I closed the wound, but she's lost a lot of blood", said Regina.

"Well, someone has to save her!"

"Light and dark magic work differently", said Regina.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Only very powerful magic could save her now."

"True love is the most powerful magic of all", said Snow.

My Papa looked at me for a little bit longer, and then he seemed to understand. He took the locket and placed it back on my neck. I was healed, but I was still unconscious. And Isabella and Charlie still wanted to kill me.

**...**

It was Charlotte who saved me. Isabella and Charlie had gotten distracted, and Regina broke Charlotte's restraints. She got up and drew her sword - Why did she have a sword? - and threw it at Isabella. In the time she was distracted, Regina went up and ripped out her heart. She started to crush it, but Belle stopped her.

"There has to be a better way."

Regina sighed, and instead she told Isabella to rip out Charlie's heart and give it to her. She then told both of them to disappear and never return. She summoned a box, and locked both hearts in it. Then she made the box disappear, presumably putting it in her old castle.

As for me, it was a while before I woke up.

**...**

"Elizabeth?"

I opened my eyes.

"Charlotte! How long was I out?"

"A week."

"A week?!"

"Yeah. But not much happened."

"Well... you're here!"

"I am."

"But you need to leave. You're not safe here."

"Elizabeth, you're my family."

"Fine. But don't die."

"I could say the same to you."

I smiled. Charlotte helped me up, and we exited the tent. Everybody seemed happy to see me awake, especially my Papa.

"You saved us", said Prince Charming, "Why would you risk your life for us? You had magic, you could have just disappeared."

"I did it because you people are my family. And I would to anything for my family."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

**A/N: You didn't really think Elizabeth would die, did you? And don't worry, you haven't heard the last of Isabella and Charlie. There will, however, be other things to face beforehand. Keep reading!**


	12. Emma

I was starting to seem less weird to everybody at the camp, but Charlotte, since she wasn't a fairytale, was less easily accepted.

"Why is a human here?", asked Regina.

"Because she's my family!"

"I thought we were your family."

"You are. But so is she."

"Whatever."

My Papa didn't mind, because he knew Charlotte was important to me, and Bae was okay with it because he felt the same way about Wendy.

They were both my family, but my Papa and Bae were at odds about something. And I was pretty sure I knew what. Emma. I had to set that straight.

"You have to stop", I told them both.

"Stop what?"

"Fighting over Emma."

"But I love her", they both said, then looked at each other.

"First of all, it's weird that my father and my brother are fighting over a girl."

Neither had an argument for that.

"Second, Papa, you're sort of like Henry's step-grandfather, it would be awkward if you were with his mother."

He started to object, but I stopped him.

"It's weird. This family tree is messed up enough as it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Between any two people, there should be at most one familial relationship. For someone who had a relationship with a person's grandmother to have a relationship with that same person's mother is just wrong. And I think it's incense. Just... don't."

"But I love Emma."

"I doubt that. Most people have only one true love. A rare few have two, but it usually doesn't take as long as it did with you and Emma to find out. It's probably just an infatuation."

"But -"

"Also, you hit on Snow, and on Regina, and on Tinkerbell... and Tinkerbell was after you declared your 'love' for Emma."

"So, you don't want me to be with Emma?"

"No, not really."

"Then fine. Whatever you want, Elizabeth."

He walked away.

"Why did you do that?", asked Bae.

"You heard, didn't you? Exactly why I said. Besides. Henry deserves both his parents. Together."

"Emma doesn't remember who I am, other than the jerk that broke her heart. She doesn't remember the part where she almost gave me a second chance."

I looked up at him. "She will."

**A/N: Just to be clear, the shipping does not necessarily reflect my views as the writer. They reflect Elizabeth's views, as I can't see her (or anyone, for that matter) shipping her father with her brother's baby momma. **


	13. Problems

"Yeah, that's a problem", I agreed.

"Problem? It's a crisis!"

"It's a hole."

"A forty foot deep hole made from a blast of fire from the mouth of a dragon!", Snow pointed out.

"Well, yeah, there's that."

"Elizabeth, how are you not concerned about this?", Bae asked.

"I've learned that worry really gets you nowhere", I said.

"Can you close the hole?"

"Maybe", I said, concentrating hard. I saw the hole close, the nature rebuild, but the magical energy almost knocked me out. I was so sick of spending all my time unconscious that I managed to force myself to stay awake.

"Great. Now... what about the dragon?", asked my Papa.

"I'm thinking."

Then I remembered a little trick I learned; if you whistle a certain way, it will attract every horse for miles. With transportation, we could get somewhere that could tell us what to do. I whistled.

5 horses came. Snow and Charming shared a horse, so that left room for three other people. My Papa and Bae both agreed to come, and Charlotte wanted to take the fifth horse.

"Charlotte, no, you'll get hurt."

"Elizabeth, I know how to ride a horse!"

"Fine. Be careful."

"Deal."

"So, any ideas on where to go?"

"I know where", said Bae, "follow me."

We all followed him until we reached a castle. The Dark One's castle. Bae disappeared inside for a few moments, and came out with a book.

"This should tell us how to defeat the dragon."

"Why do you think that?"

"The title of the book is 'Dragons'."

"Fair enough."

He handed me the book. I found the page on weaknesses. It said a dragon's weaknesses were slowness, stupidity, and something that was blackened out. I used magic to be able to read it. It said that to capture a dragon, you had to make a cage out of ice and solidify it with magic. It also said the price of doing so was your life.

I told everyone else this.

"Elizabeth, you're not really considering this, are you?", asked Charlotte.

"Yeah. I am."

"No!", said my Papa, "You're not allowed!"

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Papa."

"I don't want you to either", said Bae.

"Any other ideas?"

"Maybe if two people do it together?"

"Who else has light magic? Who else is the product of true love?"

"Emma is. But she's not here."

"Right. Who here?"

"Um... Robin Hood's son, I think, but he's only 2 or 3."

"That'll still work."

"Yeah, but I doubt his father would let him."

"Well, we have to try."

"Then we're going to have some serious problems."


	14. More Problems

"Absolutely not", said Robin Hood.

"Please!"

"You are not using Rolland to defeat a dragon! The favor I owed the Dark One is paid! Why isn't he with you, anyway?"

"He's dead."

"Oh. Wait, why am I negotiating with a teenage girl?"

"Because I'm far more powerful than you'll ever be."

"Well, someone's cocky. Can you shoot a bow and arrow?"

"With deadly accuracy."

"Well, let's just see."

He handed me his bow and an arrow, and told me to shoot a small red dot no bigger than a dime that was about 200 yards away. I shot, and hit the dot right in the center. I'd picked that up in Neverland.

"Impressive. Let's see you split the arrow."

I did, and then fixed it with magic.

"Allright. You're good. But you're not getting my son."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"What?"

"Why don't you ask Rolland what he wants?"

"He's only two! He doesn't know what he wants!"

"Children can know a lot. I could swordfight when I was 4."

"Who are your parents, girl?"

"Captain Hook, and Milah."

"Wasn't Milah the Dark One's wife?"

"Yeah."

"So you're Baelfire's sister."

"I am."

He seemed to reconsider. "Fine. I'll ask."

He brought the boy over. "Rolland, do you want to help this girl defeat a dragon."

Rolland looked up. "Yeah!"

"It's dangerous."

"I want to be a hero!"

"Fine." He handed Rolland over to me. "You be careful with him!"

"I swear on my life", I said. Swearing on your life is a big deal - if you break it, you die.

As we were leaving, Robin Hood added, "Good luck, Elizabeth."

I walked back to the other 5.

"He's so cute", said Charlotte.

"He is. And powerful."

Bae spoke up. "Um, I think we have even more problems now."

We looked up. The dragon was rampaging again. And from the opposite direction, a great big cloud was coming.

"Oh, great", I said, "More problems."

**A/N: Tomorrow, the big dragon fight! And you'll find out what the cloud is. **


	15. Just Another Dragon Fight

"Elizabeth, are you nervous?"

"No, Bae, are you?"

"Well, I..."

"Relax, it's just another dragon fight."

"Another?"

"As in it's just normal, everyday stuff. At least for us fairytale characters. I bet Charlotte has never fought a dragon before."

"No, just a dark sorceress", said Charlotte.

"Fair enough. Charlotte, why did you have a sword?"

"Well, I'd been training. So I could help you."

"So you could... thank you, Charlotte."

"Well of course. You're my family."

It was then that it struck me how messed up my family tree was. Even if you didn't include Charlotte because there was no blood or marriage relation, people were still connected in all sorts of ways. My existence officially gave Papa a spot in the tree, but even without me it was very complicated. It was all centered around... Henry. My nephew... who was a year younger than me. Well, whatever. We found a clearing to lure the dragon into, and the fight began. I launched some water at it, and then everyone else started distracting it while I looked up the spell to make the ice cage and enchant it.

Meanwhile, Papa, Bae, and Prince Charming all hacked at it with swords, Snow White shot arrows at it, and Charlotte threw random objects at it (She had left her sword at camp). Just as I found the spell, the dragon breathed a blast of fire that forced Snow White to duck aside. She tripped on a rock, and flew 50 feet into the air.

"Snow!", shouted Prince Charming.

By the time I looked up, I was only barely able to slow the fall enough to keep her alive. She was unconscious, and it looked like her leg was broken. But I could fix that later. I brought Rolland over, taught him the words, and told him to say them at the same time as me. I summoned all my magic, and all of his, and then we cast the spell. An icy cage formed around the dragon, and it was stuck. We walked back to where the horses were tethered, and then we split up. I went to give Rolland back to his father, and everyone else went back to camp. I got to where Robin Hood was and I gave him back his son.

"Thank you for returning him safely, Elizabeth."

"Of course."

"Well, I'll probably see you again sometime, so, goodbye for now."

"Bye."

I left, and used magic to speed up my journey back to camp. I arrived just minutes after everyone else. Regina had already healed Snow, but she wouldn't wake up for about three days. But we had a bigger problem to deal with - that giant storm cloud.

"Do you know what that was?", I asked.

"Well, it was just a storm", said Regina. "Probably magical and deadly, but a storm. And it was created by someone magical - someone dark."

"Who?"

"Me!", said a voice.

We whipped around. Standing there was a woman who was dressed entirely in black and shrouded with clouds so you couldn't see her face. A glowing purple pendant hung from her neck.

"Great. Another enemy. Exactly what we needed, right?"

"Totally."


End file.
